Three Reasons Why
by xXxNeonSoundxXx
Summary: [Name] and Hyuuga have been dating for nearly five months and their anniversary is approaching fast. She wants to do something nice for the caption, but Riko isn't so sure he deserves it. There must be some way to prove to the coach that Hyuuga really is as good a boyfriend as [Name] says he is. [Hyuuga x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

Riko growled in frustration as her pencil lead snapped under the weight of her hand. Clicking the end of her mechanical pencil proved to be fruitless and she soon realized, with a quick shake of the pencil, that it was running on empty. Sifting through her school bag, she found the little container that would house the lead for her pencil. She flicked the lid open with her nail, but was immediately annoyed to find that the container was void of the lead she desperately needed. She glanced around the silent classroom at her peers, all of them with their noses in their textbooks as they tried desperately to keep up with the teacher's notes and instructions on the board. Riko's eyes caught sight of one particular classmate; [Name], a girl she had grown to know quite well due to her ties with the basketball team's captain.

"Psst, [Name]," Riko hissed out in a whisper, trying her best not to be noticed by the teacher lest she interrupt class.

Said female turned in her chair, questioning eyes finding Riko. In response, the brunette held up her empty lead container, shaking it to show her friend that it was empty. [Name] smiled before nodding in acknowledgment, quickly sifting through her own school bag before tossing a small container in Riko's direction. Catching it easily, Riko flashed [Name] a thankful grin before refilling her pencil. The rest of class went on without a hitch for the pair, the both of them diligently jotting down notes—well, Riko only assumed [Name] was taking notes—and before they knew it, the bell was ringing, signaling the students' release to lunch. Riko immediately hopped out of her chair, bounding over to [Name].

"Thanks for the lead, [Name]," Riko beamed, dropping the small container into said girl's open palm. "I needed to finish jotting down some strategies before I forgot them. You're a life saver."

[Name] shook her head as she replaced the container in her school bag, telling Riko that it was no trouble at all. Standing from her place and swinging her bag over so the strap could rest on her shoulder, [Name] nodded her head in the direction of the classroom door, silently asking Riko if she would like to grab some lunch. The two girls made their way out of the classroom, waving a polite farewell to their teacher as they went. Outside, the hallways were crowded, students packing up the small spaces and bumping into each other as they tried in vain to snag some lunch before their limited time ran out.

Making their way into the cafeteria, Riko and [Name] took their places in a long line of students waiting for their meals. After a few minutes of waiting, each girl had a tray in hand, their eyes scanning the large room for a place to sit.

"Oh, look, there's a table over there!" Riko started jogging towards the empty table, her tray of food jostling slightly from her quick pace as she raced to be the first one there. "[Name], hurry up before I let someone else take your seat!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," [Name] laughed, quickening her pace as she followed behind Riko diligently. The duo sat at the table, placing their belongings in the chairs adjacent to them so they could save seats for their friends who had yet to arrive. [Name] was panting slightly, still not used to Riko's fast paced lifestyle. "Not everything is a competition, you know," she teased, poking her tongue out at the young basketball coach.

Riko merely waved her off with a smile, happily placing a carrot stick between her lips so she could nibble on the light snack. "Hey, [Name], can I borrow your notes from class?" Riko asked, changing the subject so that their conversation could continue anew. Riko scratched at her cheek, giving her classmate a sheepish smile. "I kind of need it. You know, since I was writing out strategies instead of paying attention."

[Name] frowned, a light blush on her cheeks as she looked away from her brunette friend. Stirring the unidentifiable mass on her lunch tray with her chopsticks, she murmured an apology. "Uh, actually… I didn't really take notes myself. Sorry, Riko…"

"Eh?!" Riko looked at [Name], utter shock written on her face. Normally [Name] was a good student, always taking notes and answering her teacher's questions whenever they came up. It was practically unheard of that the second year would be daydreaming during class. "But I saw you writing something! You had to have taken at least some notes!"

[Name] reached out for her bag, sifting through its contents before pulling out her notebook. She flipped through its pages, searching for the day's date as she did so. When she had finally found the page she was looking for, she turned the book around to show Riko its contents, hoping the excitable girl wouldn't mind her awful doodles.

"I started taking notes in the beginning, so you can have those, but as you can see I sort of got side tracked…"

Riko scanned the page with her eyes. It was true that the first half of the left page was covered in notes, some words highlighted for emphasis; however, the rest of the pages were all covered in small drawings and words that pertained to nothing about their class. Reading some of the small words and phrases, Riko recognized them to be important days along with date ideas that [Name] could go on. Besides the date ideas were small drawings of two people—Riko assumed that [Name] had drawn herself along with Hyuuga—holding hands or talking or simply being near each other. Riko cooed in awe at the drawings, effectively causing [Name]'s cheeks to glow red.

"You two have been going out for quite a while now, right?" Riko asked, gesturing for [Name] to put her notebook away before anyone else saw the embarrassing doodles.

Nodding with enthusiasm, [Name] grinned. "Next week makes five months," she admitted. Thinking about Seirin's basketball captain had started to make her blush and a content sigh bubbled up from her lips as she daydreamed. "I was so distracted in class because I really want to do something nice for Junpei to celebrate."

Riko rolled her eyes at her lovestruck friend, though a teasing grin still made its way to her lips. "Just get him a warlord figure. He likes those things."

Shaking her head in protest, [Name] gave Riko a pout. "I can't! It needs to be something special since it's been five months now!" [Name] crossed her arms over her chest in a huff, slightly frustrated that she was having such a hard time deciding on a good gift. "Besides, I got him a warlord figure for our three month anniversary."

Riko laughed, small tears springing to her eyes as she did so. Wiping them away with the back of her hand, she patted [Name]'s shoulder. "I'm sure whatever he gets, Hyuuga will love." Thinking back to all the times the bespectacled captain had received a gift and complained, Riko revised her sentence. "Or at least, I'm sure whatever you get him, he'll love. Or else."

The two girls laughed with each other, going back to eating their lunch as they waited for more friends to arrive. The conversation continued with Riko bringing up different ideas and [Name] either praising them or rejecting them. It was becoming quite clear to Riko that her classmate was absolutely infatuated with the basketball captain. It was actually quite confusing for her to say the least.

"Say, [Name], why do you like Hyuuga so much anyway?" Riko asked once their previous conversation about ideal date spots died down. She was chewing on a celery stick between her lips, the satisfying crunch muffling her words a bit. "I mean, it's obvious you like him so much, but he seems like such a bad boyfriend. He doesn't even show affection at all."

"That's not true," [Name] protested, upset that Riko was accusing Hyuuga of being subpar. "Junpei is a great boyfriend. He does stuff for me all the time!"

Riko grinned, knowing she had flustered her friend quite a bit with her accusation. Leaning slightly forward in her seat, Riko looked [Name] in the eyes, a mischievous glint shining through her own. "Okay, give me three reasons why he's so great."

[Name] blushed, placing a delicate finger to her lips in thought. She looked away from Riko, her eyes darting back and forth as they blindly looked throughout the cafeteria. What had Hyuuga done for her that showed he loved her just as much as she loved him? [Name] couldn't quite remember exact moments in time, but she was sure that somewhere in her memory the tall second year male had shown his affection.

"He's, uh, let's see," [Name] murmured, trying hard to wrack her brain for any sort of memory. "He's helped me with my homework, he's shared food with me, he's pretty nice to me, he's—"

"[Name], that's all stuff a friend can do too," Riko interjected, stopping the girl from rambling. "Geez, I knew Hyuuga was hopeless when it came to love, but is that really all he does for you? Are you sure he's the one?"

"O-Of course he is," [Name] stammered. She cursed herself for stumbling over her words, knowing it only fueled the fire that was Riko's questioning glare. "Junpei is a great boyfriend, I swear."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Riko said, shrugging as she went back to poking at the cafeteria lunch she had on her tray. Glancing up from the table, her eyes lit up at the sight of two basketball players. "Speak of the devil, there he is along with Kiyoshi."

Riko called out to Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, watching as they waved back at her from across the room. They each had trays of food in their own hands and, as they slowly made their way over to where the girls were sitting, they tried their best not to spill their precious food. Briefly, Hyuuga's eyes met [Name]'s and the girl found herself fighting back a blush as she waved to her boyfriend, a smile breaking out onto her face. Hyuuga nodded at her in acknowledgement, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips as well.

"Don't worry Riko," [Name] muttered to her friend as they both watched the males try their best to avoid the crowd, "By the end of the week, I'm sure you'll be convinced that Junpei loves me just as much as I love him."

Giving her friend a teasing smile, Riko moved her stuff to allow Kiyoshi to sit next to her, [Name] doing the same with her own bag for Hyuuga. "Like I said, [Name]: I'll believe it when I see it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reason 1: He lends you things…**

Heart beating wildly in her chest, [Name] grips the handle of her gun more tightly, her finger ready on the trigger. She looks towards the left, then towards the right, wondering if there were any signs of danger she could have possibly missed. When the coast seems clear, she continues forward, smashing through the old rickety door of a deteriorating department store. She can hear the groaning of the undead before she sees their rotting flesh and a chill runs up her spine.

"Behind you!" A male voice is screeching, catching the attention of the flesh eaters all around the surrounding area.

Shifting her visage slightly to get a better look, [Name] presses fully down on the trigger of her gun, releasing an onslaught of virtual bullets. The enemy that had been sneaking up behind her barely dodges the attack, swiping at her side and taking the last ounce of her life. Suddenly the screen is counting down from ten.

"Ah! Do you have any more coins?!" [Name] pats at the pockets on her school uniform, searching for the currency she needed to continue playing her arcade game. Beside her, Riko is patting down her pockets as well, but to no avail. The both of them come up empty and the screen flashes a 'GAME OVER' in large red letters. "Man, and I almost beat my personal high score too…"

"Maybe Hyuuga has some money to spare," Riko suggest, jutting her thumb towards the opposite side of the arcade.

Nodding in agreement, [Name] and Riko make their way to where they had last seen the bespectacled captain. It wasn't long before the familiar sound of a basketball swishing through a hoop met their ears and they instinctively followed the sound. To nobody's surprise, Hyuuga, Izuki, and Kiyoshi were standing side by side, each with a smaller than average basketball in hand as they played at the basketball arcade game. Glancing at the digital score board that was above each game, the girls could tell that they had been playing for a while.

"We came to the arcade so you could relax after practice, not shoot some more hoops," [Name] teased gently, bumping her hip against Hyuuga's and causing him to miss the current basket he was aiming for.

The ball bounced off the moving rim of the arcade game, directing itself back towards the shooting guard. Hyuuga caught it easily midair before he directed his gaze towards his girlfriend, the slight glare of his eyes and pout on his lips showing the annoyance he had. For a moment, the lights in the arcade reflected off his glasses and [Name] could see her reflection clearly in them. She grinned, her eyes focusing on her own smile as he proceeded to speak.

"We were having a competition and you just messed up my streak," Hyuuga commented dryly. He noticed her gaze didn't quite reach his eyes and he scowled a bit, flicking her forehead. "Don't use me as a mirror."

Despite the slight sting that now focused itself on her forehead, [Name] found herself giggling at her boyfriend's behavior. Leave it up to him to make a competition out of an arcade game.

"Thanks for helping me win, [Name]," Kiyoshi said, his ever present smile plastered on his face. "But what was it you girls needed?"

"We ran out of coins," Riko stated, holding her hand out towards the males. More specifically, she held her hand out towards Hyuuga, knowing full well that he had been the one to bring the most amount of cash to the arcade. "Cough it up, glasses."

"Hah? Why me?!"

Hands on her hips, Riko glared at the tall captain. "[Name] and I need more money to beat that zombie shooter. Come on, we both know you have enough to spare."

[Name] held up both her hands in defense, waving them around a bit. "I just want to try one more time to beat my high score," she explained, suddenly feeling bad for asking him for money. "Please?"

Grumbling more to himself than anyone else, Hyuuga dug a hand through his pockets. He pulled out a few coins, handing them over to the awaiting open palm that Riko held out. She chirped out a quick 'thank you' before turning on her heel to skip back towards the game the girls had previously been at. [Name] stayed in place for a moment longer, flashing her boyfriend another grin.

"Thank you, Junpei," she practically sang, swinging her arms around a bit childishly. "I owe you one!"

"Whatever," Hyuuga mumbled slightly, poking her once again on the forehead.

**(THERE SHOULD BE A LINE HERE, BUT YOU KNOW, IT'S NOT CALLED FAILFICTION FOR NOTHING)**

Laughing wholeheartedly, Riko recounted the adventures of [Name]'s character to the boys, over-exaggerating all the trick shots and close calls she had suffered through in the video game. Every so often she would flail her arms through the air, nearly causing Izuki or Kiyoshi to fall off the bus stop bench in surprise, as she told her tale. Sitting on the opposite end of the bench, [Name] smiled, often piping in with her own telling of the story.

"Sounds like you had a killer time."

"You wouldn't believe it! The end boss was so disgusting," [Name] exclaimed, ignoring Izuki's pun as her nose scrunching up a bit at the thought of the oozing mass that she had to defeat at the end of the game. "I'm so glad I got to beat it, though! I finally beat the high score!"

Standing beside his girlfriend, Hyuuga rolled his eyes a bit despite the small smile that made its way to his lips. Inwardly, he was glad she had enjoyed spending time at the arcade, though he was a little upset that it was at his money's expense. Silently, he dug through his pockets, noticing the lack of coins that were there.

"Oh, look," Riko said, pointing down the road as she got up from her seat. "The bus is here. Come on guys, that'll take us home in no time."

Kiyoshi, Izuki and [Name] stood as well, each of them digging through their pockets for the change they would need in order to pay the bus fare. The large vehicle soon came to a stop in front of them, the doors opening wide in order to let the teenagers on. One by one, they filed onto the bus, depositing their money into the slot provided. [Name], hand outstretched to pay for her ride, noticed the lack of a presence behind her and quickly turned to see Hyuuga still standing at the bus stop.

"Junpei?"

"You go on ahead," he answered, waving her off with a flippant hand. "I'm going to walk home today."

"Don't tell me you don't have money for the bus," she teased. The silence that followed worried her and, with a frown, she realized the money he had lent her at the arcade must've been for his bus fare. Digging through her school bag, she pulled out her wallet. "Come on, Junpei. I'll pay for you."

Shaking his head in refusal, Hyuuga gave her a stern look. "I'm not going to let you pay for my bus ride."

A rude grunt came from behind [Name] and she turned to see the impatient bus driver glaring at her. Making a quick decision, she pocketed the money before waving a goodbye towards the back of the bus where she knew the other Seirin members were watching. Her eyes briefly met with Riko's and the brunette gave her an almost knowing look. Hopping off the bus, [Name] went to stand next to Hyuuga as they both watched the bus quickly drive away towards its next destination. [Name] could practically feel Hyuuga's disapproving glare burning through the back of her head.

"Why didn't you take the bus?" He asked.

"I decided I'm going to walk today," [Name] answered, taking the first few steps in the direction towards home. When she had gotten a few feet away from Hyuuga, she turned on her heel and gave him a warm smile. "Well, aren't you coming? It'll be dark soon."

Heaving a sigh, Hyuuga jogged up next to his girlfriend before the two began walking, their paces synchronizing. Every so often their hands would bump into each other and, out of habit, Hyuuga instinctively latched his larger one onto hers, stopping their limbs from incessantly colliding. The warmth of his palm caused [Name]'s stomach to be filled with small butterflies and she couldn't keep the happy grin from plastering itself on her face as she slowly began swinging their interlocked hands.

"Stop that," Hyuuga ordered, though he made no move to stop the motion.

"Why didn't you let me pay for your bus fare?" [Name] asked suddenly, ignoring his demand as she continued to swing their hands. "I owe you one anyway."

A sudden tug on her arm caused [Name] to falter in her steps and she turned to see that Hyuuga had stopped walking momentarily, his intense gaze focused on her face. A slight blush made its way to her cheeks from how intimately he was staring at her and she cursed herself for being the first to break eye contact, her gaze flickering away for a mere second before returning to his.

"You're my girlfriend, you don't owe me anything," Hyuuga answered simply, his voice sounding blunt as if he were answering the most obvious question in the world. "Come on, like you said, it'll get dark soon," Hyuuga said before [Name] could respond, tugging her arm once again as he strode forward quickly. Looking closely, [Name] could see trace amounts of pink dusting his cheeks.

Sly smirk making its way onto her face, [Name] poked Hyuuga's arm. "Ohoho, Junpei, don't tell me you planned this so you could have me all to yourself."

"D-Don't be stupid, idiot!"

Smiling goofily at her boyfriend's suddenly bashful attitude, [Name] proceeded to swing their interlocked hands once more. She'd just have to repay him some other way when they got home.

**…And doesn't expect you to pay them back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reason 2: He listens…**

Sitting in a lopsided circle on the roof of the school, Seirin's basketball team—along with their coach and [Name]—were having a nice lunch together for once. The sun was shining brightly and a few light clouds were drifting by in the wind, every so often casting a welcomed shadow onto the group below. They were all chatting with each other, grateful for the rare time they could all spend together without having to practice or strategize. Every so often someone—namely Izuki—would make a joke and the rest of them would either shake their heads in disappointment or laugh along in mirth. It really was a great day.

"So then I told her that she couldn't have my stationary and you know what she did? She tore it up. Can you believe that? I paid for it with my own money and she just up and thinks she can have some of it without asking. I swear, if she weren't my sister I would have been so angry, but she's still young, you know?" [Name] paused in her rambling, looking over to her boyfriend for any sort of sign that he was paying attention to her words.

Giving a slight nod of his head and a barely audible grunt, Hyuuga reached for another piece of meat in his bento with his chopsticks, his eyes focused on the food in front of him. He continued to keep watch of his food, every so often nodding or making small noises of comprehension as [Name] continued rambling about her sister. The second year female had grown quite accustomed to Hyuuga's passive answers and took no offense to his short responses; however, the same could not be said for a certain brunette coach.

"Hyuuga, I'm going to borrow [Name] for a second," Riko sang as she plastered on one of her famous forced smiles. Taking hold of her friend's arm, Riko dragged her away from the prying eyes and ears of the basketball team. "What was all that about?"

[Name] tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Riko slapped a hand to her face, sighing heavily as she did so. "Aren't boyfriends supposed to be active listeners? He seems more interested in stuffing his face than anything else." Riko pointed over to the boys, her eyes picking out the captain as he continued to munch on his food. Every so often he would stop to reply or yell at some of his teammates, speaking more words to them than he did his own girlfriend. "He's not doing a very good job proving he's a good boyfriend."

[Name] frowned, shaking her head in disagreement as she, too, stared at Hyuuga. "He's listening to me," she replied. A small smile made its way to her lips as she continued to stare at him. Hyuuga happened to look up at that moment, sending [Name] a questioning look with his brow raised before returning to the conversation Koganei had started with him. "I know he is."

"If you say so," Riko shrugged and the pair walked back to their circle of friends, sitting back down in their seats.

Settling herself back into her usual spot next to her boyfriend, [Name] decided she was content with listening in on conversations as she nibbled on the contents of her bento. She reached in with her chopsticks, every so often dropping a piece of food back down into it before reaching for something else to chew on. After a few minutes of doing this, she had started to compile a small mountain of sugar snap peas in the corner of her bento.

"How come you're not eating those, [Name]?" Riko pointed at the pile of sugar snap peas with the ends of her chopsticks, causing [Name] to push them around a bit as she gave them a distasteful glare.

"They're raw," she replied. Receiving a questioning look, [Name] elaborated her answer as she pushed the rest of her bento away towards Hyuuga. The male, noticing that more food was placed in front of him, immediately started to eat it as well. "I haven't had time in the morning to make my own food, so my mom's been doing it. She likes her sugar snap peas raw; I don't. Raw snap peas are just plain disgusting."

[Name] stuck her tongue out in disgust, scrunching her nose as she thought about the awful flavor she would rather not taste. Riko nodded and the pair continued on with the rest of their lunch, happily chatting with the boys about future events to come.

* * *

><p>The next day, Riko was surprised to find [Name] sulking at her desk, head laid flat on the wooden surface as her hand idly drew invisible circles. She was mumbling to herself and Riko had a hard time hearing the girl's complaints. Taking the seat next to her friend, Riko hesitantly poked [Name]'s arm to gain the moping girl's attention.<p>

"[Name], what's wrong?"

"My mom couldn't make me lunch today," [Name] replied with a sad mumble, her lips forming into a pout. "And I don't have enough money to buy myself lunch and replace my ruined stationary." Suddenly sitting up straight in her desk, [Name] looked at Riko with slightly panicked eyes as she grabbed hold of the brunette's arms, shaking her in slight hysterics. "I needed that stationary for an assignment I'm doing tomorrow, so obviously that's more important, right? But I'm really hungry and starving myself wouldn't be good either, right? I texted Junpei earlier asking him what I should do, but he hasn't answered back yet. Riko, I don't know what to do!"

Riko pried her friend's hands off her arms, trying her best to calm the girl down. She patted her head in a comforting way, ruffling [Name]'s hair a bit. "Now, now, you're overreacting. I can share my lunch with you today!"

If possible, [Name]'s eyes widened even further as a look of pure horror overcame her. She shook her head quickly from side to side, backing away from Riko. "No way! I'll die!"

Riko glared at her panicked friend, feeling highly offended. "Fine, starve today for all I care," she scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Either that, or go ahead and fail at your project tomorrow because I—"

"Oi, [Name]."

A gruff voice interrupted the female duo and they each looked towards the doorway, noticing a familiar glasses wearing captain approaching them. Hyuuga quickly strode over towards the girls, stopping just in front of his girlfriend's desk as he nodded to both of them in a greeting. His hand held a small plastic bag, the handles being gripped between his long fingers. Holding it out towards [Name], he roughly dropped it onto her desk, causing it to land with a rather loud thump.

"What's that?" [Name] stared at the package, her eyes fixated on it as if she could gouge holes into it by simply looking.

Coughing slightly, Hyuuga reached a hand up to scratch at his cheek. Looking closely, one could see that his face was tinted a very light shade of pink as he tried hard to gather coherent words in his mind. "I got you lunch," he admitted, gesturing flippantly to the plastic bag.

Surprised, [Name] quickly reached for the bag and opened it, revealing a plastic container that she recognized to be one of the many containers Hyuuga's mother kept in their household. It was filled to the brim with most of her favorite foods, all of them separated by paper liners so they wouldn't mix and tamper with each other's flavors. Just staring at the bento made [Name]'s mouth water.

"Junpei, you didn't have to," [Name] gushed, giving him a thankful smile.

Hyuuga merely shrugged, patting her head a bit and ruffling up her already messy hair. "Don't go thinking I did something girly and made it for you," he admitted, retreating his hand back to his side. "I asked my mom to make it before I left today."

"That's okay, it's the thought that counts." [Name] smiled at the thought of her boyfriend begging his mom to make an extra bento for the day. "And now I can use my money to buy the stationary I need for class."

Standing up to give her boyfriend a brief hug, [Name] thanked him once more with a kiss to his cheek. Hyuuga returned the favor, the pink on his cheeks darkening a bit when he noticed Riko's suggestive smirk as she watched her two friends in their loving embrace. Coughing once more into his closed fist, Hyuuga escaped [Name]'s arms before turning to leave. He made his way towards the classroom's exit so that he could return to his own, hesitating a bit once he reached the door frame. Looking back towards the girls, who were already giggling and gossiping with each other, he opened his mouth to say one last thing.

"You were right, those raw snap peas were disgusting," Hyuuga announced, referring to [Name]'s complaints from the previous day. "I told my mom to steam the ones she put in there, so you better eat them."

Riko watched in slight awe as Hyuuga turned on his heel to leave, mumbling to himself about how if [Name] didn't eat the food then he would. She turned her gaze towards her friend, finding that the female had a smug grin plastered onto her face. Sitting back down in her seat, [Name] crossed one leg over the other as she leaned in towards Riko in a mocking manner.

"See? I told you he listens to what I say."

Raising her hands in defeat, Riko gave a small smile. "Alright, chalk another one up for four eyes. At this rate, he's going to prove me wrong by actually being a decent boyfriend."

The girls laughed together, chatting happily as time slowly ticked on by. When it came time for class to begin, the pair returned to their assigned seats to begin the day's lesson. [Name] tucked the bento Hyuuga had given her under her chair. She couldn't wait to try it.

**…And remembers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reason 3: He kisses you…**

Two girls walked leisurely side by side, the both of them chatting as they made their way into the school grounds of Seirin High School. The both of them were giggling, probably spreading around the latest gossip with each other as they made wild hand gestures and silly faces at one another. The day would certainly turn out to be a good one for the both of them. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a boy comes from behind the two girls, scooping up one of them into a loving embrace. At first the girl squeals in surprise, but upon seeing who the guy was, she instantly smiles. Her mouth moves in a greeting and the pair share a brief kiss on the lips, her friend watching in gushing awe, before they separate with the promise of seeing each other once more.

Riko grunts, gesturing out the window towards the happy couple. "You and Hyuuga don't seem to act like that."

[Name] frowns at her friend, glancing out the window towards the couple before returning her gaze to Riko's hardened stare. Shrugging her shoulders, [Name] continues walking down the hallway with Riko in tow. "Would you rather we make out in front of everyone?"

The image of the two getting hot and heavy flickers into Riko's subconscious and she shudders, a disgusted frown etching itself onto her features. "On second thought, maybe it's a good thing you don't act like that…"

The pair continue walking down the hallway towards their classroom, having just arrived onto campus. As they travel, Riko notices the few couples that are hanging around in the corridor, all of them holding hands and sharing small kisses in their short amount of time left. Riko looks in [Name]'s direction, focusing her gaze on the back of her friend's head. She just couldn't wrap her mind around how someone could be so in love with the basketball captain.

"What now, Riko?" [Name] asked, feeling the brunette's gaze burning a hole through her head.

"Do you two even kiss?"

[Name] found herself sputtering at Riko's blunt question, a heated blush making its way to her face. "O-Of course we do, idiot! What kind of question is that?!" [Name] looked away quickly to avoid Riko's teasing grin, knowing full well that her friend's lips would start curling into a wicked grin any minute now.

"Well, yeah. I've seen you guys give each other cheek kisses and small pecks, but I'm talking about big, wet, and sloppy—"

"Riko!" If possible, [Name]'s blush darkened tenfold as she tried desperately to get her friend to shut up.

Just as Riko was about to open her mouth to comment on [Name]'s embarrassment, a rather loud male voice interrupted her. The duo stopped in their footsteps to turn and face the incomer, recognizing the voice as belonging to none other than the focus of their conversation. Hyuuga was speed walking down the hallway, his hand held up a bit in a short wave as he made his way up to the two girls. Greeting them one after another, he paused momentarily in front of them upon their request. His feet kept moving as if he were desperately trying to get away.

"What are you doing here so early, Junpei?" [Name] questioned, smiling sweetly up at her boyfriend.

"I have to meet with a teacher right now," Hyuuga answered quickly, his eyes darting back and forth between his girlfriend and his watch. "Sorry, can't stop to talk much more. I'm already late as is."

Quickly and without hesitation, Hyuuga leaned down to plant a short peck on [Name]'s cheek. He pulled away just as quickly, finally moving his feet along the linoleum flooring as he continued to speed walk towards his destination. Riko and [Name] hollered out goodbyes to him as they watched his form speed off.

"See?" [Name] said after Hyuuga had disappeared from sight, turning to face Riko. "Kisses."

Riko merely scoffed, leading the way towards their classroom.

* * *

><p>"Okay, boys," Riko said rather loudly, clapping her hands together to gain some of their attention. "That's the end of practice for today. All of you head for the changing rooms and we'll call it a night."<p>

Sounds of relief and appreciation left all the basketball players' lips as they trudged off towards the locker room, their feet dragging slightly from exhaustion. [Name] stood up from her seat on the side bleachers, picking up her things so she could walk with Riko to the school's front gates where they would both wait for the team. Swinging her bag onto her shoulder, [Name] started walking towards the exit of the gym only to be stopped by a firm grip on her shoulder. She turned her focus towards the person holding her, noticing a still very sweaty Hyuuga. He had a towel draped over his shoulders, the fabric hanging loosely as it tried to dry up the moisture on the skin it came in contact with.

"Stay for a second," Hyuuga said, his hand squeezing her shoulder gently.

[Name] nodded, telling Riko to go on without her when she noticed the brunette waiting at the gym's door. "What is it you wanted, Junpei?"

Hyuuga was watching the door, his eyes following Riko as she left the couple behind. Mentally, he counted to ten; he wanted to make sure nobody else would be witness to what was about to happen next.

"Junpei?" Worry laced into [Name]'s voice when he didn't answer.

Suddenly his eyes were on her and [Name] had to suppress a startled yelp when he quickly leaned downward, capturing her lips with his own. It took only a moment for the girl to realize what was happening and, fluttering her eyes shut, she kissed him back with just as much force as he was applying. She could feel the glasses on his face brush up against her own, knowing that later they would be smudged and hard to see through, but at the moment she couldn't care less. [Name] found herself reaching her arms up to wrap around his shoulders, paying no mind to the dampness of his towel and clothes. She could already feel his own hands sliding down her sides to wrap around her waist.

"Junpei," [Name] murmured once the two had separated for air, only to have the rest of her voice swallowed up by another heated kiss.

Hyuuga moved one of his hands to the back of her head, tangling his fingers into her hair in a desperate attempt to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. He shuddered with pleasure, surprised when [Name] decided to take the initiative for once by grazing her tongue against his lower lip, and he couldn't stop the pleasurable groan from bubbling out of his vocals. Their lips parted slightly, pink muscles tentatively meeting for a brief moment. The initial contact sent a wave of pleasure down the teens' spines and they deepened the kiss further.

By now [Name] had moved her hands from around Hyuuga's shoulders to his back, her nails clawing at the fabric of his shirt. Hyuuga hissed out a curse, feeling the sharp edges of her nails scrape along his skin through the thin fabric. The hand that had been idling on [Name]'s waist inched toward the small of her back, fingers gripping at the hem of her uniform shirt as if they wanted to tear it off. He had to fight the urge to tug her uniform up and off, knowing full well that the school gym would not be the appropriate place to get down and dirty.

Feeling a desperate need for air, the two parted lips once more, both of them panting heavily. Hyuuga opened his eyes halfway, staring at [Name] over the rim of his glasses which had decided to slide part of the way down his nose. He noticed how her eyes were still closed, a slight blush was coloring her cheeks, and her bruising lips were still slightly parted as she let out small puffs of air. He could feel her exhaling against his skin and he wanted more than anything to dive back for another kiss, but the sound of her voice stopped him from doing so.

"What was that about?" [Name] was breathless. She wanted more of the intoxicating kisses, but knew that if she didn't stop them now then things would only go further. She'd rather not get naked on the polished gym floor.

Hyuuga scoffed a bit, eyes darting away in an attempt to distract from the color on his cheeks. "I wanted to," he quickly snapped back, his voice lacking the usual bite to it. When the heat on his face had finally settled down, he looked back down to his girlfriend, calm overtaking him. "It's been a while."

[Name] smiled up at him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "We haven't had much alone time, huh? This is nice, even if you do stink like sweat."

"Yeah," Hyuuga replied quietly, ignoring her last comment.

The couple leaned into each other once more, lips meeting for the third time in a gentler kiss. [Name] could feel her heart racing a bit as she tiptoed to get closer to Hyuuga, a sound of pleasure escaping her lips when his hand slid down to her backside.

"Ew, you were right. Definitely not something I want to see every day."

Hyuuga and [Name] quickly separated from each other, the latter staring towards the gym doors with wide, embarrassed eyes as the former stood in place, fuming with anger. Riko was standing in the doorway, a tongue sticking out of her mouth in disgust from what she had just seen.

"Sorry for interrupting, but you were taking too long so I came to check up on you." Riko winked at [Name], turning to exit the gym once more. "I can see that I'm not wanted around anymore, though. You two have fun; try not to dirty up the gym too much!"

"R-Riko!"

Riko laughed as she ran away from the gym, the angry yells of Hyuuga and [Name] echoing in her ears.

**…Passionately.**


	5. Chapter 5

People had started to trickle into the class room one by one, the slow minutes before class ticking by and warning the students that they would have to be ready to learn soon. It had been a long week for the students of Seirin, but Friday had finally made its long awaited appearance and talk of the weekend's activities to come were already floating around school. The gossip had been floating around all morning, but [Name] could care less what other people had decided to do for their weekend. She only had one thing on her mind.

Sitting idly in her desk and waiting for class to begin, [Name] was momentarily startled when a small container landed on her desk with a loud clatter. It bounced slightly against the fake wood, rattling the contents inside and alerting the female to what it was the container held. Picking up the small case of mechanical pencil lead, [Name] found her eyes wandering up towards the figure that was standing in front of her desk. Riko stood proudly in front of her friend, giving her a smug grin as she placed both hands on her hips in a confident pose.

"I thought I'd pay you back for letting me have some lead earlier this week," Riko explained before taking the seat next to [Name].

"You didn't have to do that, Riko," [Name] smiled, sliding the container back over in the basketball coach's direction. It was covered in pink flowers and had the picture of a cute teddy bear on the side of it. [Name] thought that it was definitely something Riko would own.

Giving her friend a playful frown, Riko proceeded to pick up the lead container before dropping it into [Name]'s open school bag where it would be lost in the clutter forever. [Name] could only sigh and shake her head at the brunette's behavior, though a smile did make its way onto her lips as she thanked her friend for the gift. Reaching down, she closed the zipper to her bag so Riko wouldn't try to drop more things into it. Heaven forbid the culinary challenged girl thought her friend could use more protein in her diet and decided to sneak in some seemingly harmless snacks. [Name] would be making emergency trips to the bathroom for weeks.

"By the way," [Name] cheerfully said, bouncing in her seat slightly as she turned her shining eyes to Riko once more. "It's the end of the week. Don't you have anything to say?"

"Yeah, I'm really glad it's Friday! I can have all weekend to work out the boys' training regime!" Riko was careful in giving [Name] a large grin, trying her best to hide her true intentions.

"Riko!"

[Name] started whining, flailing her arms in annoyance and nearly hitting Riko's arm as she took a swing at the brunette. Riko laughed at her friend's behavior, having only been teasing with her previous statements. Sticking her tongue out to show [Name] that she was merely joking, Riko waved her hands in the air a bit in hopes to restrain [Name] from taking more aggressive action. She had to physically latch her hand onto [Name]'s flailing arm in order to stop the girl from her small tantrum.

"I was joking! I swear!" Riko laughed, watching as [Name] finally calmed down. "I do have to admit though, he has been acting like a good boyfriend."

Settling back into her seat with a huff, [Name] crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's more than just acting, Riko," [Name] defended. "Junpei really is a good boyfriend!"

"Yes, yes," Riko agreed halfheartedly, waving her hand dismissively in her friend's direction. "If that's what you say, though I'm not sure I'm as convinced as I could be."

"What more do you need as evidence?"

Riko shrugged, standing up from the desk so she could go find her own as their teacher walked into the room. "We'll talk more about this later, okay?" Turning on her heel, Riko skipped over to her own assigned seat.

[Name] turned her attention to the front of the classroom, her brows furrowing a bit in frustration. What more could she do to prove to Riko that Hyuuga was worthy of being a good boyfriend? He had lent her thing without seeking repayment, given her gifts, and even given her plenty of kisses—of both the safe and not safe for school varieties. How would she be able to show that Hyuuga was more than just the grumpy male Riko often had to participate with during basketball practice?

Snapping away from her thoughts as the teacher clapped her hands together to gain the class's attention, [Name] focused on the lesson ahead. She would have to ponder about this situation more at a later time.

* * *

><p>Students cluttered the door as they all tried to make their way out of the classroom. The bell signaling for lunch had just sounded off, still echoing fresh in their minds as everyone tried to make their way towards the cafeteria. [Name] watched her classmates struggle, hanging back at her desk in order to avoid the lunch time rush. She could already hear Riko leaving her own desk to approach her.<p>

"He needs to say it."

Confusion found its way into [Name]'s expression and she looked at Riko in question. "Who needs to say what?"

Rolling her eyes at her friend's forgetfulness, she yanked [Name] up by the arm. By now the crowd of students at the door had made their way out of the classroom and the female duo was left free to walk out safely. They walked through the hallway in the direction of the cafeteria, passing by many other second year classrooms along the way.

"Hyuuga," Riko clarified, pinching [Name]'s arm lightly. [Name] yelped at the contact, swatting Riko's hand away while glaring. "He needs to say it, then I'll believe it."

"Say what, Riko? You're being so cryptic!" [Name] pinched Riko's arm in retaliation, earning herself a squeakier yelp from the brunette.

"He needs to say he loves you! Have you guys even said it to each other yet?"

A sudden heat found [Name]'s face, coloring it a vibrant pink and she turned away from Riko to hide her embarrassment. Stuttering a bit for an answer, [Name] found herself fidgeting with the hem of her uniform blouse, pulling at a random piece of thread that was hanging loose off the fabric. She stopped walking altogether, causing Riko to falter in her step as well and the two of them paused in their journey. [Name] leaned against the wall, her eyes darting back and forth a bit before she swallowed the lump that had accumulated in her throat.

"Well, no… We haven't really said it," she admitted quietly.

"Haven't really said what?"

The two girls jumped as a new, more masculine voice interrupted their conversation. Peering over at the doorway that was next to the wall they were leaning against, the girls were surprised to see the very person they had been talking about. Hyuuga was leaning out the door, his face impassive as he looked at Riko and [Name]. He noticed the color on his girlfriend's face and, feeling a tinge of jealousy overcome him at the thought that someone else might be making her blush, he walked over to the duo.

"What's going on—"

"Hyuuga, how could you?!" Riko yelled, interrupting the bespectacled boy's sentence as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Hah?! How could I what?! Make sense when you speak!"

"You and [Name] have been dating for nearly five months and you haven't said you loved her yet!"

Silence hung in the air for a while between the trio of second years. [Name] had proceeded to hide her face in her hands, the embarrassed heat that had been there previously now crawling all over her body and making her feel uncomfortably warm. She was sure Hyuuga was also frozen in shock at Riko's accusatory words, not expecting them to fall from the brunette's lips.

"Junpei?" [Name] squeaked out in question, feeling her boyfriend wrap a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Idiot," Hyuuga mumbled, ignoring [Name]'s questioning glance as he talked to Riko. Looking closely, a small tinge of pink colored his cheeks and the tips of his ears, giving away his true emotions towards the situation. "She already knows I do. I don't need to say it. It's not any of your business anyway."

"Ugh, fine. Come on then, let's go get lunch before they run out of all the good stuff," Riko harrumphed, turning to continue her trek towards the cafeteria. She walked off, fully prepared to leave her slow friends behind if she needed to. "I told you he wasn't a good boyfriend, [Name]!"

Taking a step to follow behind her friend, [Name] was going to protest against Riko but was stopped once more by Hyuuga's arm tightening its grip around her shoulder. She looked up at the taller male once again in question, only to gasp in surprise as a pair of warm lips quickly found her own. Hyuuga pulled away from the kiss right before she could respond, leaving her wanting more.

"What was that for, Junpei?"

"I love you."

[Name] felt her body stiffen a bit in surprise at Hyuuga's confession, not expecting him to be the first one to say it. Letting the words sink in, she relaxed before standing on her toes to peck him lightly on the lips. A delicate smile was placed on her lips as she noticed his still pink cheeks.

"I love you too, Junpei."

He was definitely a good boyfriend. No amount of Riko's complaining could convince [Name] otherwise.


End file.
